Best Men
by Mchovey
Summary: Sonic is best man at knuckles' wedding. while Sonic tries to keep the groom chilled out, the bride and her best man, only have plans to heat things up. Sonadow. Knuxouge.
1. Chapter1

Notes:

So, I was in a wedding as the maid of honor recently... can you tell. Lol. I might continue with a second chapter if people want me too. Feedback is much appreciated.

ps: i know ive been on a sort of hiatus with the road ahead, and me and the boys, but ive had school. fortunately its over now so i will be continuing on as usual.

—————

Best Men

"I think I'm going to be sick." A red echidna said as he looked at his own reflection in a tall mirror.

His dreads hung down around his shoulders draping over his traditional echidnan garb. The bland brown leather of his tunic was enhanced by bright shining green gemstones, that were beaded throughout. The red of his fur glistened in the light of the tiny room where he stood next to his good friend and best man,

"Get a grip, knuckle head."

Knuckles sharply turned his head to face the blue hedgehog,

"That's easy for you to say, you're not getting married."

Sonic had his arms folded and a smug grin plastered across his face,

"You're probably right."

The hedgehog was wearing a suit of his own. Not as fancy as Knuckles' get up but, a suit non the less. The echidna didn't expect all of his guests to be able to get a hold of ancient tribal, wedding cloths, so their best duds would have to do. The blue hero's outfit was navy with a white shirt and black tie. The blue hue was a little redundant, Sonic thought, but it was the only one he owned; and do you know how hard it is to find suits that accommodate for back quills. Besides Knuckles had approved and that's all that mattered. Sonic placed a hand on the red male's shoulder,

"I'm going to go make sure nothing's on fire."

Knuckles snorted,

"Okay, just watch out for Amy. You know that you could be next right?"

The suited hog deadpanned as he reached the door,

"You know I can still give you a black eye on your wedding day, right?"

——————-

Outside the small hut, Sonic walked out onto a sandy beach like area, except the ocean was miles below him. Angel island was absolutely beautiful in spring. The tropical flowers were in full bloom and the flicky birds sang their love songs as they fluttered about. All of Sonic's friends were working nonstop setting up for the event and the eventual after party. The blue hero darted around making sure things were going over well. He avoided the pink female in the middle of it all with clip board in hand handing out directions like a drill sergeant. He dashed over to his other best friend and brother,

"Yo Tails! Have you seen the bride?"

"Nope," the young fox answered with a smile as he looked over Sonics shoulder, "but you better get out of here or you'll be a husband soon."

Sonic felt a chill run up his back. His sixth sense had kicked in just a little too late however, because he was suddenly being talked from behind.

"Sonic!"

"Amy." Sonic exclaimed sarcastically, "Watch the suit."

"Oh, I was watching it all right," Amy said with an unsettling wink, "You're so handsome. When were we going to go on that date by the way?"

Sonic rolled his emerald eyes and looked over the long overly frilly red dress the girl was sporting. In all honesty he knew that red was not really Amy's favorite color; or her most flattering color. She only instead on wearing red constantly, because it was Sonic's favorite. He wished so deeply that she would get over him and just be herself like she used to be when they met on little planet. She was a good person and friend but just to immature and a little… obsessed,

"Amy, I told you we are just friends, and this is Knuckles and Rouge's wedding, so don't distract from that."

The female placed an offended hand on her chest,

"Umm… Who do you take me for?"

The pink girl was about to continue her fawning, but a loud crash caught her attention,

"Vector! that better not be what I think that was!"

Sonic took the opportunity to get out of there.

—————————

Off on the other side of the wedding area stood another small hut. Inside a bat woman was sitting at a boudoir with her best friend standing over her, fixing her hair. She had let her white hair grow out for the occasion and her locks now rested just above her bust. The male in the room braided her hair with expert precision, weaving in wild flowers of all colors. Her dress was also white but adorned with the same gem stones as Knuckles' tunic. The fabric wrapped tightly around her curvy body and her heels were crystal green. She analyzed herself in the mirror carefully,

"Are you sure I don't need more make up?"

The black furred male working his fingers though her hair paused and looked at her face in the mirror,

"For the last time, you can wear whatever you want, but I think you look good like this, in my personal opinion."

She stared at Shadow through the reflection of the mirror,

"Just good?"

Shadow looked at Rouge by leaning his head down to her level, an turned to analyze her close up, with a stoic expression,

"… Beautiful."

"Shadow don't look at me like that," the bat said smiling and pushing away his face, "you're not my husband."

Shadow went back to his previous task with a smirk on his face,

"Your loss."

Rouge covered her face with her hand as she giggled at her friend. They honestly had a strange relationship. She had known the brooding hog for so many years that when they were alone, they might be a little too comfortable with each other. Some might even take their interactions as blatant flirting; which wasn't a good image when you're about to be married to someone else. She didn't care what people thought anyway; never had. She knew she was loyal to her man. Besides what her and Shadow had was completely innocent, Shadow had no desire to be with her and Rouge only really loved Shadow as a friend and in the looks department.

"listen Shadow, don't do this to me on my wedding night. You know I've wanted to kiss your stupid sexy face for years now."

Shadow huffed a laugh under his breath,

"I don't know, I might do just about anything to get you away from that meat head."

"Shadow be nice." The woman said halfheartedly, "Anyway when are you going to give me my wedding gift that you promised me?"

Rouge wiggled her eyebrows and Shadow ignored her gaze,

"You will have to wait till I'm intoxicated."

———————

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" rouge said in sing song voice.

"The best man. Can I come in?" a voice rang out from the other side of the wooden door.

Rouge eyed Shadow with a strange look then answered,

"Yeah, come on in big blue. I'm just getting dressed."

Sonic opened the door but the registered what she had said. It was too late anyway because he was in full view of the bat now; the fully clothed bat. She winked at the blue male mischievously. Sonic shook his head with a light blush and a smile on his face. Sonic then took in the beauty of the bride and let out a whistle,

"Rouge, you look drop dead gorgeous. Knux is going to lose his mind out there; he's already nervous as heck."

The bat fluttered her eyes at the hog,

"Well he will just have to suck it up and put his big boy pants on."

Sonic then suddenly noticed the other male in the room. He had not expected Shadow to be here, but then again him and Rouge were close. He didn't know if they were best friends or not, considering that the ultimate life form acted so standoffish when the subject of friends was involved. But know seeing that he had an active role in the wedding maybe he was. Sonic had not really talked to Shadow in a long time. They may have had a passing hello faker but nothing more. But what Sonic was more concerned with was the dark male's appearance. Shadow's quills were sleek like silk; his jet black and crimson eyes had always been striking but in that moment they seemed brighter. Maybe it was the suit Shadow was wearing. He had a black suit with a white collared shirt and a red silk tie. His slacks also had red stitching down the sides as if to match the striped body underneath. His usual rocket shoes were replaced by simple black dress shoes, much like Sonic, but Shadow's hands were ungloved. The intimidating claws ran delicately through Rouge's white hair and Shadows' golden inhibitor rings reflected the lights from above.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Rouge said with a smug grin.

Shadow pretended to not notice the odd behavior but eventually side eyed the blue hog. Sonic realized that he had been staring, but he was uncertain why Shadow seemed interested for once. Blush crept on to his muzzle and he nervously laughed,

"Sorry, I just didn't know you knew how to braid hair Shads."

Shadow tisked,

"It's just one of my many talents, Hedgehog."

Sonic cleared his throat then thought for a moment about the situation,

"Wait Rouge, shouldn't your maid of honor be helping you?"

Rouge checked her hair out in the mirror after Shadow had finished,

"I don't have any girl friends. Shadow is my best man."

The dark hog silently moved to the door passing Sonic. The blue hero locked emerald eyes with older male. They shared a strange unspoken conversation. It was only a second, but it was as if to say,

_You're a big softy aren't you, Shadow?_

_Shut up, hedgehog._

Everyone was seated in white folding chairs lined in rows on the beach. String lights hung from wood poles and the sun was beginning to set. Silence fell over the small group of guests as they waited for the show to start. Sonic stood at the front along with the priest, who was a stout, Mobian, mole with long gray whiskers protruding from his face, and Knuckles the echidna, who was shaking like a leaf. Sonic looked over to the other side of the alter where the bride would stand and found there to be a severe lack of the ultimate life form. Suddenly the music started and Cream the rabbit came walking down the aisle in a ruffled white dress tossing flower petals, as she made her way to the end of the red carpet laid out in the sand. By her side was Sonic's pal Tails, caring the rings on a tiny pillow, dressed in his own tuxedo and comber bun. All the females in the seats awed at the two, only making Tails more uncomfortable. She was six and he was twelve for crying out loud. Both kids reached the alter and split off. Cream stood by herself while Tails joined Sonic. Now a little late, the bride herself began to make her way down the aisle. Everyone gawked at her beauty especially Knuckles. The bat was completely without her usual painted face, only some mascara and a light pink shade of lip gloss, her skin was radiant and she oddly looked a little younger. But that wasn't the only surprise; Shadow the hedgehog was accompanying her down the aisle, with her arm linked in his. Walking the bride down the aisle was typically the role of the bride's father, but strangely none of the bride's family was there.

———————

They too reached the alter and Shadow stood back allowing the groom and the bride to stand up front. Knuckles' mouth was slightly ajar and Rouge blushed looking to the side. The groom held her hands suddenly and whispered,

"You are so beautiful."

The priest waited for the music to stop before he began his speech. The entire time the mole was talking both bat and echidna made loving goo goo eyes at each other.

"And who will be giving away this bride?"

Shadow stepped forward,

"I will be."

Rouge looked up to him and looked like she was about to cry. Shadow looked to her then back to Knuckles. With a dead pan look the dark hog muttered to the echidna,

"You can have her."

Rouge tried to hold in a snort of laughter and Sonic grinned wildly at Knuckles' confused face.

———————

The time had come for the couple to place the rings on each other's fingers. Knuckles took the silver band and placed it next to a beautiful turquois crystal that he had given Rouge for their engagement. Rouge took another band and slid it onto Knuckles exposed finger. Tears weld up in eyes as the both said I do, and they kissed in stereotypical, romantic comedy, fashion. That is however until Rouge pressed a sneaky grin into the kiss and squeezed Knuckles butt. The echidna seized his kissing and with blush plastered on his face gave, her a sly wink. The bat fanned her face with a hand,

"Ooh my."

The crowed laughed and the priest was only one wondering what kind of wedding he was at. He was on a floating island the groom was dressed in a tunic, the bride had a best man, that best man also walked her down the aisle, and now there was heavy petting at the ceremony. The answer; he was at the best kind of wedding. One that wasn't hindered by stuffy rules. One that just celebrated love.

——————-

After the wedding, Rouge had planned a big extravagant after party, the music was loud and the cake was thrown. A dark hog sat off in a corner watching the dancing and festivities, while he drank copious amounts of alcohol. Passer byes would give concerned glances but every time the hog spoke to someone, he didn't seem drunk at all. Finally, another hedgehog made his way over to were Shadow was drowning.

"Slow down man, where's the fire?"

Shadow looked to Sonic with an unreadable expression,

"I'm fine, alcohol does not affect me like it does a normal Mobian. I need quite a lot to get drunk."

Sonic cocked a brow,

"So… you are trying to get drunk though?"

Sonic had to admit, he had not been trying to stay completely sober himself. But he had his own reasons for that, and one of those reasons was pink. Shadow pat the seat next to him which so happened to be a log that had been pushed far away from the party area,

"Perhaps a little buzzed, come. Sit next to me."

The blue hero twisted his body around to make sure the other was talking to him,

"Now I know you're drunk."

————————-

Rouge approached the pair dragging her tipsy husband around with her. She waved him down, "Shadow hun, when are you going to give me my wedding gift?"

She smirked to the dark male who laid the current bottle that he had been working on down. Shadow wiped his mouth off with his sleeve,

"I can give it to you right now, if that means you'll leave me alone."

The bat didn't answer but a big smile spread across her face that could scare the devil. Both Sonic and Knuckles glanced at each other in confusion. Sonic was only turned back when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

———————

Sonic blinked unsure of what was happening. His eyes trailed down to his lips to find that they were connected with another's. His eyes went wide and he felt his whole body heat up. The blood started pumping to his ears when he realized that a tongue had been slipped into his mouth by drunk force. All sound around Sonic had been muffled and the only thing he could hear was the squeals of who he could only assume to be Rouge. Finally, the blue hero's sight caught up to him and he realized that Shadow was kissing him.

———————-

Suddenly it was over and dark arms pulled the stunned hog away oddly in a gentle way. Crimson eyes darted up and down Sonic's expression before turning to the overwhelmingly excited bat,

"There are you happy now?"

"Extremely!" Rouge said fanning her face.

Rouge yanked her still confused husband away from the two hedgehogs,

"You and me have business to attend to."

Rouge winked and dragged the echidna away down the beach.

————————-

Sonic stood awkwardly and glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed what had just happened. Fortunately for the hog it seemed that most of the party guests were further down the beach or too drunk to realize. The blue male finally turned back to Shadow who was beginning to stumble off in the opposite direction,

"H- hold on a second!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks and spoke without making eye contact with the other,

"Don't worry about it Sonic. It was just something stupid, Rouge wanted me to do for her perverse fantasies."

Sonic lowered his raised hand slowly and looked to the floor,

"Oh..."

Maybe it was just because Shadow was slightly intoxicated, but he could of sworn he heard a hint of disappointment in Sonic's voice. Normally he would have just ignored this and pressed on but he was feeling a little bold tonight,

"Is something wrong faker, you sound like you want me to continue."

Shadow noticed Sonic's face turn red again at lightning speed. The blue male waved his hands frantically,

"No no! I just- I mean- I!"

Sonic then found himself not able to find his words and how could he with Shadow staring at him like that. The hero was unsure of what to do how to respond. That's why he hated stuff like this. His brain was on shut down. He covered his burning face with his hands and stood completely still like a child hiding from a monster.

————————

Shadow blinked at the odd behavior. Now it was his turn to be caught off guard. He quickly moved to Sonic and laying a hand on the blue one's shoulder,

"Sonic I- I honestly had not expected you to react like this. I thought you would just shrug it off or at the most pick a fight."

Sonic finally reviled his face presenting a very confused look on the other side of his hands,

"You didn't think I'd freak out over you making out with me in front of rouge and knuckles?"

"Well when you put it that way..." Shadow said oddly calm for the situation.

Sonic sighed and sat on a nearby log. Shadow joined him,

"Sonic... I don't think I understand why you are so distraught."

Sonic tried to think of what he would say before he decided to wing it,

"Because... was rouge being a perv the only reason you did that?"

Shadow spaced out at the question. Sonic waited for an answer hanging on the edge of his seat.

"No..."

"Then What was your reason?" Sonic said raising his voice unintentionally.

Shadow paused hesitant for a moment,

"First tell me why you are so upset about it."

Sonic gulped then accepted his fate,

"When you kissed me, for a moment I thought... I thought it was because you actually liked me. But then I realized..."

"Sonic," Shadow said suddenly catching Sonic's attention, "that was one of my reasons."

Sonic stared blankly.

———————

"Do you want to do it again?"

Sonic froze. He honestly had not been expecting that but he was just intoxicated enough to not care. The blue hero slowly nodded his head allowing the older male to grab his hand and pull him closer in one fluid motion,

"Okay. But not here."

With that the two of them were chaos controls to an unknown location. Well unknown to Sonic. The blue hog opened his eyes and realized he was back in one of the huts. Sonic went to switch on the lights to the dim room but just as he hit the switch Shadow was on him. The hybrid had captured Sonic into a passionately sloppy kiss. His breath smelled like a brewery but Sonic didn't care. He was to busy indulging in his long-time fantasies. Sonic dug his fingers into Shadows shining black and red quills ushering a guttural response from him. Shadow pulled away from his victims face for a moment only to breath and then smash their faces back together. A wondering hand found its way down Sonics waist and stopped at his butt. Once Sonic's rear was suddenly squeezed, he yelped,

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry... did I read the situation wrong?"

"Wha-," Sonic blushed even more than before, "no I guess not. I just thought we were only making out."

"Well we can." Shadow said.

Sonic thought for a moment. He may never get this opportunity again, yes he was very inexperienced and the thought of Shadow of all people doing... that... Sonic shook his head,

"No no. Just continue. Do what you want."

Shadow then proceed to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt,

"Well if you insist."

Sonic gulped audibly. The tone is Shadows voice sent shivers down Sonic's spine and straight to his intimates. Since when had Shadow taken this kind of interest in him? How long had he felt this way? Sonic knew he had always had a bit of a crush on the dark antihero since the black arms invasion. Besides that, he had always been physically attracted to him.

———————

Shadow engulfed Sonic's body with his own and backed him against the wall. The short kisses that stared at fawn lips and trailed down to Sonic's neck and then to his chest, unbuttoning the white shirt as he went. Sonic moaned softly when Shadow reached the sensitive flush under his peach fuzz fur on his chest. Sonic was surprised with just how tender his dark counterpart was treating him.

———————

Sonic's tie had been discarded along with his pants. Both hedgehogs' shirts lay open with Sonic's hanging off his shoulders. Shadow reached for the fabric of the blue hogs boxers and placed pressure to the sheath underneath. Sonic meanwhile found a bit of his bravery and felt up Shadow through his pants. As soon as it was touched though, Sonic sharply drew his hand back. Shadow froze,

"What?"

"I... I just. Don't laugh okay. I just got a little scared." Sonic said sheepishly.

Shadow smirked,

"Sonic you have fought giant monsters. Battled gods. Yet you're spooked by a penis?"

"No! I'm not spooked by a... shut up! I meant doing this with you. I've only ever done it with a couple of people and I've only gone all the way once. Besides can you blame me? you aren't exactly small."

Sonic looked up to find that Shadow had a shit eating grin plastered on his face with a light dust of blush. Sonic stomped his foot and puffed out his cheeks. God's he was cute when he was embarrassed. He didn't have time to admire the pouty male any further though; The dark hero could tell he was walking a thin line,

"Sonic I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. Even if I was completely wasted I wouldn't do that."

Sonic blushed staring deep into crimson eyes. Shadow finally closed the gap between them once again and this time Sonic melted. He had been hiding this side of himself for so long he hadn't realized how starved he was. Every touch his rival granted him was electric. Sparks of pleasure ran straight up his spin as he felt Shadow trail his fingers down his mid drift. The blue male wrapped his fawn arms around Shadows neck while Shadow rut against him. The friction caused Sonic own member to present itself from his sheath. Without a warning Shadow pulled down the grey boxers full exposing the hero of Mobius. Shadow gave the organ a few strokes before unzipped his black slacks and undoing his belt; penis now fully erect and protruding through his dark underwear.

———————

Shadow grabbed Sonic suddenly and almost toppled over when he picked him up; he had forgotten just how buzzed he was. Sonic had not noticed however. He placed the madly blushing hog down, sitting on the boudoir, like he weighed nothing. Shadow took a good, long, drunk look at the male before he continued. Sonic was now only wearing socks. This wouldn't be that much different from his usual attire except for the fact that his manhood was standing tall for the world to see. The heated and nude hog noticed the sudden eyes on him and turned his head away in embarrassment. Shadow smirked and with a soft almost whisper said,

"You are very attractive."

Sonic slowly moved his pupils to meet Shadows blood red gaze,

"You, um, aren't half bad yourself."

Shadow moved closer to the hog and wedged himself between Sonic's legs. Sonic's quills pressed against the cold mirror behind himself. A wandering finger managed to find its self-pressing against Sonic's tail hole as Shadow stroked the aching member in his other hand. Sonic hit his head a little as it was thrown back in pleasure. The dark male before him suddenly dropped to his knees like a sack of potatoes. Taken by surprise Sonic stared down at his rival in wonder as Shadows mouth engulfed him. The blue male let out a sharp moan as soon as his rival reached the base of his member.

————————

Shadow continued to bob relentlessly causing the inexperienced hog to twitch and vibrate under his touch. Shadow smirked still mid suck at the reactions and then pulled away with a loud pop. Sonic felt another digit enter him and begin to move around inside; stretching and flexing. Then Shadow nibbled on the sensitive area between Sonic's erection and his tail hole.

"Ah- this. This is. So, fucking weird." Sonic said being to laugh uncontrollably out of nervousness.

"What? The fact that we are having sex?" Shadow uttered out still penetrating the blue hog with his fingers.

"The fact that you're doing that kind of stuff," Sonic motioned to the scene playing out at his nether regions, "to me. It's just a little strange how you're being so... submissive."

Shadow chuckled lightly causing Sonic to heat up even more,

"No. This isn't being submissive. You honestly think I'd submit to you? At the very most I plan to fight for dominance. This is just to get you warmed up so I don't kill you."

Shadow had taken the opportunity to crawl his way up to Sonic's height and stare him dead in his beautiful emerald eyes. Sonic was at a loss for word. Who would have thought that a few simple death threats could leave him wanting more?

———————-

At this point Sonic noticed Shadows tie hanging loosely around his neck. The hog got an idea. If Shadow wanted to play rough, he would play rough. Sonic snatched the tie and tugged it back, taking Shadow by surprise and pulling him to fawn lips but they didn't lock. Instead Shadow was hovering just above them as Sonic whispered an inch away, causing the fur on his face to tingle with every breath.

"You really think it will be that easy? I'd like to see you try, faker."

Sonic had done it. He had successfully unleashed a demon. A sex driven, overly competitive, very attractive, demon. Shadow pounced smashing his lips against Sonic's. Sonic could feel the dark hog's member rub against his teasingly as they made out like wild animals.

——————

Sonic was now scratching and clawing at his counterpart, desperately trying to obtain the upper hand. Shadow was to strong however. If only Sonic could get his legs in a good position to push the dark male away or at least flip him so that Sonic was on top. However, this never came to be. Damn Shadows upper body strength, Sonic thought to himself as more damp fingers entered his rear. Shadow peppered kisses along Sonics collar bone causing more embarrassing sounds to come from the blue hero.

"Shit," Sonic said put out with fighting, "just do it!"

Shadow paused and cocked a snarky brow,

"What?"

Sonic's entire face was beet red at this point in both anger and arousal,

"Put it in already. Fuck me!"

Shadow was shocked and a little turned on by Sonic's impatience. Still he wasted no time. He tore into the hog beneath him like a present on Christmas Day.

———————

Shadow pounded at a steady pace while restraining Sonic's hands with his own, pressing up against the glass.

"Oh Shadow!" Sonic whaled as he felt pressure build, "right there!"

Shadow locked gentle eyes with the writhing hog. He was about to lean in for a kiss when he heard the sound of the door behind him being unlocked. He witnessed Sonic's eye go wide and he looked up at the mirror in front of himself. Standing in the reflection was Rouge and a very stunned echidna.

"Oh, my gods! No way!" Rouge squealed into the open room.

Knuckles stared flabbergasted until he realized what he was looking at and walked out. The bat started to leave as well but not before gushing over her favorite ship and exclaiming,

"Sorry, sorry! We thought this one was unoccupied. Please continue."

With that the woman slammed the door shut leaving the two lovers in solitude together. Both hogs turned to each other lost for words. A long silence fell over the two until Sonic was the first to speak,

"Well shit..."

——————-

Another long pause engulfed the small area until it was disrupted by a snort then a laugh that sounded more like a forceful bark.

"And what are you laughing at." Sonic snapped playfully almost forgetting that Shadow was currently burred deep inside of him. He soon remembered however when the laughter caused his inner walls to shake.

"My apologies," Shadow stated embarrassed trying to stifle his laughter, "I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

Sonic smiled and blushed looking off to the side,

"Yeah... Um, well I guess that's one way to sober up huh?"

"Indeed." Shadow stated flatly.

Sonic cleared his throat,

"So are you still in the mood because that threw me off..."

"Oh, agreed..."

"Ha ha yeah..." Sonic muttered, "Maybe we can continue this another time instead."

Shadow finally pulled himself out then took a moment to register what Sonic had just said. Shadow blinked a couple times before a devilish smirk spread across his face,

"That can be arranged."


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

After both Sonic and Shadow's unexpected surprise, they had left to rejoin their friends. The ones that were still coherent, asked where they had been, to which Sonic quickly made up some story about getting into a race and an altercation with Shadow. At least that explained why their suits were wrinkled all to pieces.

-

Everyone started to slowly, but surely, leave the party. Since the bride and the groom were nowhere to be found, people didn't see much more point in staying.

"I can't believe those two ditched their own reception," Amy Rose huffed out to her friend Cream, "when me and Sonic get married, I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

The usually polite rabbit girl nodded with a smile, but then turned to Sonic next to them, when Amy was distracted, and rolled her eyes. Sonic snorted. That kids got spunk.

—

Sonic said goodbye to Tails and headed for his own house. He zipped across mystic ruin at break neck speed. He had to slow down however, once he realized he had come close many times to smacking into trees. It was harder to focus on where he was going, after all, he was still a little drunk. He reflected on the night he had had while he cruised at a safe pace, which was still about as fast as a speeding car.

He had a one-night stand with Shadow the Hedgehog, of all people, at one of his best friend's wedding. Wow...

The same thought repeated over in his head as he let his legs go into auto pilot. The image of a dark form over him pressing against his body was enough to send the hog into a fit. A searing blush spread across his fawn cheeks.

Why me, Sonic thought, why does Shadow like me like that? I thought he hated me, tolerated me at best.

—

Little did Sonic know he was about to visited by the very person that had captured his thoughts.

"Hedgehog." A voice rang out from beside the racing hero.

Sonic turned his head sharply and emerald greens met ruby reds.

"Shadow?"

Sonic almost tripped, which would have been bad given how fast the hog was traveling. The blush that was already on his face was cranked up to eleven, as the dark male before him smirked and chuckled softly,

"Don't tell me you're losing your cool faker."

Shadow was racing alongside Sonic. He was skating weaving and bobbing but easily keeping up with the other speedster. This felt right. Like even though they had different styles they were in perfect sync. Sonic frantically gestured with his hands,

"N-no! I'm way- I'm totally- ultra cool. I'm chill! I'm like an ice cube! "

Shadow raised a brow to Sonic's stuttering,

"Is that so? Because you look like you're about to melt."

Sonic decided he didn't have to take the embarrassment and teasing, so he turned his gaze forward and stuck his nose in the air. Shadow rolled his eyes and began to skate away from Sonic. The blue hero looked back over to him with pleading eyes,

"Wait! W-what did you want? I mean why did you fallow me?"

Shadow smoothly eased back alongside Sonic,

"I wanted to invite you to stay at my apartment for the night. We won't be rudely interrupted there."

—

Sonic blinked. When he said he wanted to continue another time he didn't think Shadow would try right after. Sonic knew deep down that he shouldn't, but he wanted that feeling again so badly.

"Shadow?" Sonic said softly gaining the others attention.

Shadow looked deep into emerald pools and saw a hint of sadness but mostly conflict. Both hogs had now slowed to a crawl and then stopped in the middle of the forest. Moon beams peeked through the trees and all was silent. The sky was pitch black in the early hours of the morning, causing Shadow to blend in perfectly. The only thing illuminated on the dark male were his crimson stripes and glowing eyes.

"Hm?" Shadow responded.

"What is this? What are we? Because I don't want a to be someone's play thing but... I also can't have a real relationship. I'm always on the go. My life isn't stable; I'm here one second the next I'm gone."

Sonic let the words fall from his mouth as Shadow stared with an unreadable expression, "I mean, until last night I hadn't seen you in months and it will probably be months before I see you again. We can't go on dates all the time, we can't see each other, all the things couples do."

Shadow was quite for a moment then as if the answer was so simple, he spoke,

"You've been listening to that pink girl too much."

Sonic looked to Shadow confused but allowed him to continue.

"She has you thinking that everything is black and white; that everything has to be done a certain way. Isn't it you who says you have your own style? The few years that I've lived on this planet I've discovered that there are many different kinds of relationships. And I... do like you. I was infuriated at first that you filled my thoughts, but now I see why."

Shadow stepped a little closer to Sonic and gently held onto his wrist,

"You are my opposite, and you can frustrate me, and you can make me crazy. But people tend to be their best selves around you. You just have that kind of positive energy that's addicting. So, when I do see you again it will be like a treat for waiting so patiently. You see Sonic my life is very much the same as yours due to G.U.N. But we always end up meeting in the middle somehow. And as for dates, I think what we are doing right now is a date. I find running through the forest at 3 in the morning with you is much more enjoyable than some posh restaurant. Don't you agree?"

Sonic was dumbfounded. He had never thought about it that way. This whole time he had accepted that he wouldn't be able to have romantic relationships but in reality, he just hadn't found the right person. Someone who could roll with the punches just like him.

"When did you get so wise," Sonic said stunned, "gods, it has been a few years hasn't it?"

"Indeed, I'm not the same person I was back then... and neither are you. It also helps that I'm constantly around Rouge. She has helped me a great deal."

Sonic smiled brightly to the dark male and a smirk was given in return. Shadow leaned closer and captured Sonic in a kiss. Sonic reached his hands up to run his fingers through Shadows thick black mane. The kiss became sloppy as the residue of their alcohol consumption took over. Both hogs moaned into each other's mouths. Sonic pulled away and stared into the intoxicatingly beautiful red eyes staring back,

"Well..."

"Well what?" Shadow said confused.

"Are you going to take me back to your apartment? Or did you change your mind?" Sonic answered bashfully.

—

Shadow cocked a brow and while still holding on to Sonic's face he went in for another kiss. Sonic closed his eyes and gave in to the tan lips, but once they parted and he opened his eyes, realization hit. They were now in a modern style apartment. Nothing was inherently extraordinary about the decor, in fact it seemed like the living area was hardly used at all. Sonic focused back on Shadow,

"You cocky- "

Sonic was interrupted by lips once again smashing into his face. Shadow pushed the compliant hog down onto a nearby bed and tugged on the black tie around Sonic's neck. Sonic gasped out,

"Right down to it huh?"

Shadow seemed focused on his task,

"I have to make up for lost time. How much do you care about this suit?"

Sonic looked down at his old suit then back to Shadow with a questioning look,

"None at all. Why?"

Without answering Shadow took his claws and gripped onto the neck of Sonic's collared shirt and tore away the fabric as though it were tissue paper. Sonic shook in surprise. Shadow had the ability to do that to Sonic's skin anytime he wanted. Fear shot up Sonic's spine and his quills puffed up when Shadow proceeded to tear Sonic's slacks away as well this time discarding all of the fabric. Sonic was into it.

What was it about the danger Shadow offered, the uncertainty, the unconventional relationship that made it all the more exciting? Maybe it was the taboo of not doing it the "right" way.

Shadow took his hand and intertwined his fingers with Sonic's and took the pad of his other index finger and traced it down the fawn patch of fur of Sonic's stomach. He continued the motion until he reached the swollen sheath between Sonic's legs and began to stimulate the concealed organ, ushering it from its hiding spot.

Sonic moan upon contact, causing Shadow to give a pleased huff in response.

"I assume you are still prepared from earlier tonight." Shadow said starring into the blue hogs eyes.

Sonic raised his brows,

"No. As soon as soon as Knuckles opened that door my ass suck back in on itself. I'm pretty much a virgin. Be gentle."

Sonic placed a dramatic hand on his forehead and Shadow gave an unamused response. The dark hog suddenly jammed two fingers inside Sonic without warning or lube, not even spit. Shadow smirked when Sonic's breath hitched,

"Faker, I don't believe you are in any position to be giving me lip at the moment."

Sonic's chest raised up and down with each deep breath as he adjusted to the new invasion, but it didn't hurt.

"Well why don't YOU give me some more lip then?" Sonic breathed out.

The hog underneath reached his free hand up to the back of Shadow's neck and pulled his face to his. Shadow complied.

The striped male stroked Sonic's member as they kissed. Soon both hogs were as hard as they could possibly be without passing out. Sonic shook with anticipation as Shadow hunched over him. Dark hands lifted Sonic's legs to position his butt against Shadow's throbbing member.

Shadow pushed in and groaned at the sudden heat engulfing him,

"O-oh gods... I'm so glad Rouge convinced me to come and find you."

Ah. So that's what happened Sonic thought to himself. He didn't have time to think for long however because his mind was becoming fuzzier by the second. Shadow pulled his hips back and snapped them forward causing Sonic gasp out,

"Holy-!"

—

Shadow's body consumed Sonic's on the bed making both Mobians look like one gyrating lump. Sonic grasped onto the broad shoulders above him for dear life and Shadow increased his pace. The pressure between Shadow and the mattress below was enough to make Sonic suffocate in Ecstasy. The blue hero felt the hot breath of his lover on his collar bone,

"Oh my gods... just letting you know, if someone walks in right, I'm not going to stop."

"I wouldn't- ah! W-want you to." Sonic moaned.

The pelvis against his rear shift position and hit him in just the right way,

"Ah! Right there!"

Shadow braced his feet on the bed and hunched further over his prey. The pace was becoming erratic as Shadow tried to hit that sweet spot over and over again. Shadow buried his nose in the crook of Sonic's neck,

"Mmm. Ah- I! I'm so close."

Sonic moaned in response and wrapped his legs around Shadow's waist keeping him buried inside his heat, with no means of escape. Shadow's voice began to hitch as he grunted. Sonic was practically screaming in pleasure at this point with tears streaming down his cheeks. The young hero had never felt like this during sex before, he felt so attached; like he didn't want to ever let go. He felt the bond forming with Shadow and it was a little frightening, but exciting at the same time.

Sonic came with a shout; his back arched and his legs spasmed shooting into the air. He clawed the black fur under his grip. Shadow came soon after. He gave a deep long groan and released into Sonic.

—

Both males laid one on top of the other, breathing heavily into each other.

"When- when do you have to leave?" Sonic asked softly.

"In about seven hours. I have a new assignment soon." Shadow answered while petting Sonic's head.

"Well I can't wait to see you again." Sonic smiled.

—

Sonic woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. The last thing he remembered was running in the forest and Shadow…

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed shooting from his bed in search of the dark hog.

Unfortunately, the other male was nowhere to be seen. However, Sonic had found something else. A sharp pain that would shoot up his backside whenever he moved in certain directions. Sonic winced, then remembered the cause of the pain.

"Damn it! Shadow! When I find you…"

The blue hog took a moment to calm himself and take in his surroundings. He was at Tails' house in the spare bed room his little bro reserved for him. How had he gotten here, he pondered? Suddenly an emerald eye caught the sight of his phone; carefully placed and plugged up to be charged.

It hit Sonic. Of course, he was drunk last night and started to get sleepy. Shadow must have taken him to Tails' place when he finally passed out, since he didn't know where sonic lived. Sonic walked over to his phone and opened the lock screen. He had two messages:

Rouge

"Don't worry big blue, this will be our little secret.

Unknown

"Call me when you wake."

—

Sonic cocked a brow at the strange message, but could only assume it to be from Shadow. The hero quickly darted to the bedroom door, and peeked his head out to check for unwanted listeners. He then closed the door and locked it. he took his phone into his closet and shut the door. Sonic was now hunkered down between an old pair of boots and pile of never worn pants, that the hog couldn't be bothered to hang up. Nervousness took hold of the blue hero as he wondered what Shadow would say to him after last night. He wondered if Shadow had been drunk the whole time and realizing what he had discussed with sonic, wanted to break things off. Sonic opened up the unknown contact and pressed the call button.

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

"Sonic?" a familiar voice suddenly answered from the other end of the phone.

Sonic let out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding,

"Shadow! I mean Shadow… you answered."

There was a pause on the other end for a moment,

"Of course, I answered. I was the one who told you to call me."

Sonic slapped his own forehead. How stupid must he sound. At this rate Shadow would realize just how dumb he was and break everything off with him.

"listen," Shadow suddenly said ignoring the blue males internal struggle, "I don't know how much you recall from last night."

Here it comes, Sonic thought, he got what he wanted and now he is going to take it all back.

"Do you remember me telling you I have a mission lined up for today?"

Sonic thought for a moment,

"Um, oh! Yeah. Did it get canceled or something?"

"No, I'm actually on it right now. Don't bother asking questions, it's classified. I'm not even supposed to be on the phone with you right now."

"Shadow!" Sonic gasped in mock surprise, "You are breaking protocol for me?"

There was a short pause then Shadow stuttered out,

"Y-yes, well…"

Sonic wasn't sure how far away Shadow was but he was positive he could feel the dark males blush from where he sat. Sonic became a bit bashful in return,

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Wha-? Oh, right. Sonic, I'm going to be gone for at least three weeks. But I- well I suppose I just wanted to make sure you knew that I was sincere. I know we were slightly intoxicated, but I meant everything I said. I know we have not been the… kindest to each other in the past but I've grown a fondness toward you and I hope you still wish to pursue our arrangement."

Sonic rolled his eyes and snickered at the formalness of Shadow trying to tell him how he feels. Then Sonic realized Shadow must have had the same fear Sonic had had.

"Of course, Shadow." Sonic reassured the agent over the receiver.

A sigh of relief was heard on the other side of the call,

"Good. Also, I spoke with Rouge about what happened and she knows to keep her and her husband's mouth shut, until you wish otherwise."

Sonic laughed,

"Oh yeah, I already got a text from her."

The sound of heavy footsteps and military shouting could be heard from far away on Shadow's end,

"I better go. Good bye Sonic, I look forward to our next encounter."

"Same to you."

With that the call ended.

—

Three months later.

—

Sonic was on his knees with his hands grasping black legs and mouth around his lover's member. This was only the fourth time the couple had met like this since the night of Knuckles and Rouge's wedding. The warm sea side air of Apotos, wafted in from the open hotel window. They knew they had the possibility of being seen, but after you drop everything and risk having sex in the middle of an ally way behind Club Rouge, what they were doing was child's play.

Shadow had been on a mission in the area and Sonic had been there stopping one of Egghead's schemes. They bought a cheap room for the evening and planned on buying room service and spending what little time they had with each other. It was a bit relieving to Sonic that their encounters weren't strictly centered around sex. Sometimes they would race or spare sometimes they would order takeout; it was a toss-up on how "romantic" both were feeling. Sonic still wasn't sure what Shadow's title would be with their relationship but that didn't matter. They cared about each other maybe even more, only time would tell. They were one another's best man.


End file.
